


Let's Get Off Together

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris/Darren porny oneshot. Takes place during the filming of 4x14.</p><p>Inspired by missbeizy's thirst for trailer sex.</p><p>(Lubed up, naked frottage between horny boys. Blow job. Come play.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Off Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/gifts).



Groan. Gasp. Moan.

“Dude, you're so hot when you do that,” Darren whispers quietly enough for nobody else to hear.

Chris startles out of character for a second and stares down at him.

“Wha?”

“The noises you make,” Darren says a little louder, as it obviously works for the scene. “So hot.”

He aims to kiss Chris's neck again, and is met halfway. They've worked out a pretty decent pattern of how to make making out in the backseat of a tiny car work after shooting the same scene so many times. 

They gave up on trying to hide their boners about half an hour ago, when trying to make it look like they were writhing against each other while awkwardly humping the air took its toll on how the scene came across on camera. They both knew the other was affected, but still held on to some ignorance until they just decided to give in. Eyes locked, mouths half open, they let their erections slot up perfectly beside the other's through their dress-pants.

Chris lets out another breathy moan that Darren silences with his lips, pulling Chris down and out of shot by their mouths. Chris goes willingly and shifts to muss his hands up in Darren's disappointingly intangible hair. Just getting his fingers to massage into his scalp makes Darren groan appreciatively, though, and he tilts his head back to expose his neck. They've been assigned to try be careful with the other's hair and make up, but Chris goes for it anyway. He scratches his teeth against Darren's neck, and Darren practically shakes beneath him, squirming and tilting his hips up to gain some friction.

“Um, guys?” is suddenly shouted through a megaphone on the lot, and both of them freeze. “Remember you have lines?”

Darren and Chris looks at each other for a moment before they laugh.

“Right, right, yes,” Chris nods without looking up, and he blushes deep beneath the powder and foundation.

“We probably have enough make-out material of the two of you to last us a movie by now,” Jeff, one of the crew-managers, says with an amused smile. He turns to address the rest of the crew. “Okay, everyone. Three more shots and then we'll take an hour's break!”

Darren's and Chris's eyes meet then, thinking the same thing. 

An hour. That's plenty of time to get off together.

*

They manage to get inside Darren's trailer twenty minutes later. Darren's trailer is still a little farther away than everybody else's, so when they go there they don't draw too much attention to themselves. Nobody said anything when they kept covering their fronts with their jackets once the filming was over, so people must not pay that much attention anyway.

Once in Darren's trailer, they immediately discard their jackets and start working on the buttons of their shirts.

“You know we have to wear these for the rest of the scenes, right?” Darren asks. “We only got an hour. They're gonna be pissed.”

“We'll just tell them we took a nap,” Chris says urgently while he unzips his pants and tugs the shirt out of them. “That we didn't want to wrinkle the fabric. Trust me, they'll thank us for taking them off.”

Darren grins.

“How many times are we gonna go with that excuse?” he asks and steps closer. “For how much longer are they gonna buy it?”

Chris has managed out of his shirt by now, pants unzipped and shoes off. Darren still has the shirt on, but it's open and Chris shamelessly stares at his chest for a moment before looking back up. Darren tilts his head, and Chris leans in to kiss him.

“Ignorance is bliss,” Chris murmurs. “They know that, too. They know it's better not to speculate.”

“Mmh,” Darren says as Chris brushes another kiss over his lips.

“You know, as long as we don't ruin our costumes,” Chris goes on. “If we do that, we're in deep shit. So...”

Darren takes a hold of the waistband of Chris's pants and slide them down his ass along with his underwear and grabs a handful of his bare cheeks. It urges Chris closer, and their crotches touch, and Chris lets out a shaky, horny breath.

“So, uh,” Chris exhales. They're standing forehead to forehead, noses nuzzling next to each other and lips almost touching. “We have to be careful.”

Chris's arms wrap around Darren's biceps and his hands trace the dip of his back, up to his neck, to finally nestle into a grip of his hair. But then disappointment strikes again. Chris lets out a frustrated groan.

“Get that gel-helmet off your goddamn head,” he grits out through his teeth.

Darren squeaks out a delighted laugh. His eyes tingle as they look into Chris's, and he smiles into their next kiss.

“Wouldn't that be kind of suspicious?” Darren asks. “My hair all messed up?”

Chris takes a step back to create some space between them.

“Worth it,” Chris says. “Bathroom. Now.”

“I guess it would be weird if my hair wasn't messed up after a nap,” Darren keeps going, pondering.

“Comb out the worst of it, at least,” Chris urges. He takes a hold of Darren's shoulders, turns him, and pushes him into the small bathroom of the trailer. He leans in to speak into Darren's ear. “I'll be waiting here until you're done.”

“Alright, alright,” Darren says a little exasperatedly.

Then he turns to look at Chris and they kiss before Chris turns away and Darren stands in front of the mirror to work out his helmet-situation once and for all. 

Chris slides his pants off all the way and drags his socks off. He searches Darren's room for a little bit and finds a bottle of lube in one of the drawers. It hasn't been that long since the last time him and Darren did this, anyway. Chris was probably the one who put it there, come to think of it.

When Chris sits down on the bed and puts the bottle on the night stand, Darren comes out of the bathroom. He's naked as well now, and his hair is a mess. He's used water and a comb to try and get the gel out, which resulted in sticky hair standing straight up and some stray curls that have found their way out of the gel-imprisonment. Chris tries his hardest not to laugh when Darren sits down next to him on the bed (no laughing at the other's appearance when they're like this. Not cool.), and he notices Chris's amusement, so he squeezes his waist a little harder than he usually does as their mouths lock. It reminds Chris of how desperately horny he is, and fuck, he can grab Darren anywhere now and there will be skin, skin, skin beneath his hands. So much access and no stupid clothes between them to keep them apart.

But Darren has other plans. He pulls back from the kiss and sinks to his knees between Chris's thighs. He rests his head on one and kisses up the side of Chris's aching cock, and Chris moans from low in his gut. 

“Fuck, your cock is perfect,” Darren groans as he straightens his back and sinks his mouth down it.

Chris laughs airily. Only Darren would unironically think such a thing and then say it out loud. His enthusiasm is probably about sixty percent of what Chris enjoys most about sex with him. If it wasn't for it, Chris would probably not be so easily convinced that sex while at work is a good idea. Working at Glee is different, though, or so he assumes. Everyone has trailer sex, even though it is, as of late, 'strictly forbidden'. As Darren starts to suck tightly around Chris cock, Chris can only think 'yeah, try and stop us'.

Chris cards his fingers through Darren's sticky hair and rocks with him a little bit as his head bobs up and down Chris's erection. Darren swallows the pre cum and wraps a hand around his own cock, just twisting it up and down his shaft in time with the slow bobs of his head. 

Darren's mouth is so wet, and hot, and tight and fuck, Chris realizes he hasn't gotten a blow job in a while. Darren and him don't see each other on set as often anymore, and when they see each other outside of work Darren is not silent about the fact that he just wants to blow Chris until he gets all that come down his throat and then jacks off onto Chris's chest. It's been two weeks since last time. Yeah. Fuck. It's been too long since.

Darren pulls off Chris's cock, though, and looks up at him, seemingly done with this part of it. Chris grabs Darren's arms and pulls him up with him, lips brushing together softly before they part for one another and Darren's tongue is inside Chris's mouth, massaging slowly. Chris closes his eyes and sucks on Darren's tongue for a little bit, just savoring the taste of himself and Darren. Darren pushes Chris back as they kiss, and they sit up on the bed fully until Darren's lying on top of Chris.

Chris's hands come up to tug at Darren's hair as their mouths work together. Darren gasps when Chris pushes him back by the hair and attacks his neck. Sucking and kissing, but lightly. This is no time to leave marks. Darren sweats above him and interlocks their hands. He pushes Chris's down on the mattress and straddles Chris's lap. He looks down and their erections align perfectly next to the other's. Some pre come leaks out of Darren's slit onto the head of Chris's cock, and they both groan from arousal as they watch.

Darren lets go of Chris's hand and puts it around their cocks. It's hard to get a grip between them when they're so big and full with hardness, so he ends up using both hands, rubbing them together and rocking his hips as they go.

“Dare,” Chris breathes. “Get the-- Get the lube. It's gonna feel so much better.”

“Yeah,” Darren agrees and reaches for it on the night stand.

He squeezes some onto his hand and wraps it around Chris's cock. Chris presses his head back against the mattress and arches his back, neck and chest exposed.

“Shit, fuck, yes,” Chris curses, eyes squeezing shut as Darren's hand slides easily up and down his slick cock.

Darren groans and puts the same amount of lube over his own cock, and then he bends over Chris with one hand, keeping their throbbing dicks together as he kisses up the side of Chris's neck. The sensations thunder beneath Chris's skin as their cocks rub together, slick and wet, side by side and onto each other's stomachs. Darren pulls his head back to look at Chris. He's looks so fucking good like this, the red flush of his face reaching down his neck and his pretty red lips are parted. His eyes are completely black and swimming with arousal as he looks back up at Darren, eyelids hovering over them. Darren starts humping Chris forcefully, then, and it sends jolts of pleasure up his spine as Chris arches his back again and tries to rock his hips with Darren.

“Wait,” Darren breathes and stops, and Chris lets out a frustrated noise. “Just... Uh, okay.”

He shifts off of Chris and sits on his knees, legs spread, between Chris's thighs. The he hooks Chris's legs over his own thighs and shifts in close again, with balls and cocks back together.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” Darren instructs as his hands slowly rub up and down their cocks. “It's gonna be amazing, I swear.”

Chris does as he's told and hooks his feet together at the small of Darren's back, and then Darren leans over him again and starts humping, fast and hard and unforgiving. Their bodies and the bed shake from the force of it. Chris wraps his arms around Darren's neck as well and keeps him so close. Their cocks are pressed together between their stomachs and fuck, Chris is close. Darren is close. They're going to come all over themselves and each other. The sensation curls Chris's toes and tingles in his spine, and he moans high and desperate, a tiny little 'uh' for Darren's every thrust.

“Fuck, there are those noises again,” Darren manages to breathe out as they fuck. “It's gonna make me come, fuck Chris.”

Chris's noises just escalate at that, and Darren groans.

“Yeah, come all over me, Dare,” Chris says lowly, and they just look at each other as Darren thrusts and humps with Chris's hips tilting up and rocking with him. “All over my chest. Are you gonna lick it off me after, good boy?”

Darren shudders out a breath, and squeezes his eyes shut. He nods, but it's tight and almost undecipherable.

“Tell me,” Chris groans, and fucks up onto Darren harder. “Tell me you're gonna lick the come off me.”

Chris reaches down and gets a handful of Darren's bare ass cheeks, pushing them so that their cocks are trapped even more tightly between their bodies.

“Yeah! Yes, gonna--- lick it off you, fuck!” Darren cries out, and then he spills all over both of them.

Chris's muscles go tight and his head throws back onto the mattress on its own from the force of which his muscles are contracting, and then he comes so hard he can't even make any sounds as Darren humps him, imperfect and out of rhythm as his orgasm subsides. His breathing catches in his throat, and then when he's coming down from climaxing he exhales a big breath and moans, grabbing Darren's hair lazily and forcefully pushes their soft, wet lips together. 

Darren keeps thrusting onto Chris lazily, milking out any last trace of their orgasms and they just lie like that on the bed for a little bit. Rocking together slowly as they share long, heart-fluttering kisses.

Darren pulls back, though, and slides down Chris's body. He starts to kiss at his lower stomach, gives a small loving peck to the side of Chris's cock, and then he works himself up. He licks up the come that's landed on the slope between Chris's ribcage and stomach, keeps it in his mouth and savors it as he keeps crawling upwards. He kitten licks at one Chris's nipples playfully and Chris giggles, even though it makes his cock twitch with interest. Their eyes lock at that, and Darren opens his mouth to show off the white liquid on his tongue.

“Yeah, you really love tasting that come,” Chris murmurs fondly, and he tilts his head a little bit.

Darren smiles, closes his mouth and swallows.

“I love the way you look at me when I do,” he confesses, and reaches up to kiss Chris.

“Really?” Chris asks once they part.

“Mmh,” Darren nods. “Your eyes get all dark. Fuck. Wish we had time for another round.”

Chris's arms wrap around Darren's back and they kiss.

“What would you want me to do to you then?” Chris asks. “You know, if we had time.”

“I'd want you to fuck me,” Darren says gravely, and he breathes hotly onto Chris's lips. “I'd get on top of you and bounce up and down your big dick.”

He thrusts their cocks together again and Chris swallows, starting to feel shaky and horny again.

“We have to get back,” Chris murmurs, trying his hardest not to respond with a 'fuck yes, screw everything, get on my dick babe.'

Darren's slides a and up his own stomach then, and he puts it up to Chris's mouth. He's got come on his fingers, and Chris looks between it and Darren's eyes.

“Can I put this in your mouth?” Darren asks, obviously ignoring their responsibilities.

Chris nods, though, and opens his mouth accordingly. He watches Darren's gaze as Darren stares at Chris's lips and puts his fingers between them. Chris closes his mouth around them and sucks until Darren pulls the fingers out and Chris opens his mouth to show how it looks in his mouth. Darren was right. The way Darren looks at him is fucking hot, and he doesn't mind the bitter taste at all when he focuses on Darren's dark eyes. 

“Okay,” Darren says after a moment, and sits up. Chris goes with him. “We have to get back.”

“Yeah,” Chris nods.

“I have cologne in the bathroom,” Darren says and stands up. “We smell like sex.”

Chris grins and follow him in there. Darren gets the perfume (after enough times of fucking like this they've started to wear the same one anyway so that people won't wonder), and Chris twirls happily as Darren sprays it onto him.

“Ah, my sex-smelling princess,” Darren grins fondly as Chris flicks his wrists and pretends flip his non-existent bangs. “Come here.”

Darren puts the bottle away and they embrace, kiss, then look at each other longingly. 

“Who are you calling princess?” Chris asks, faking taking offense.

“You,” Darren says and pecks Chris's cheek. “You're my pretty, perfect princess.”

“Hm,” Chris says, pondering as he attempts not to blush. “Then you're my princess, too.”

“Good,” Darren smiles, and they close their eyes as they kiss.

Fuck. Going back to work is going to be hard today. They're so on the same page, they both want the same thing, but they have more scenes to film and they only have fifteen minutes before they have to be back on set. But Chris feels more in love with Darren than he has in a while. All he wants is to stay here with him and show him just that.

“Let's get dressed, princess,” Chris whispers.

“Okay,” Darren says.

“And then after work I'm going to let you bounce on my dick just like you want to,” Chris whispers just as quietly.

“O-..kay,” Darren says again, and smiles big and genuine.

They kiss, then part. They wipe off any and all of the excess stickiness clinging to their skin and roll on some deodorant before they put their suits back on. They brush their teeth quickly and rinse their mouths, and once they're just about to leave the trailer Darren takes Chris's hand and squeezes it.

“You look so fucking good in that suit,” Darren says lowly.

Chris gives him a look that says 'I wanna do you so bad right now, please don't make it harder for both of us.' But he squeezes Darren's hand back.

“You don't look that bad yourself,” Chris smirks.

“That fey bow tie,” Darren goes on, and Chris almost rolls his eyes. “It's my kryptonite.”

“Talk fratty to me,” Chris shoots back, and Darren laughs.

They leave the trailer, letting their hands linger in the other's for just a little while before they get too close to the rest of the cast and crew before parting. They shoot each other a look, and Chris is convinced that yes, Darren is feeling just as much love for him as Chris feels for Darren in this moment.


End file.
